bellanessiecullenfandomcom-20200213-history
Luna Bambini
The Luna Bambini (lu-nah bam-bean-e) '''(also known as The Moon Pool Children, Luna Creazione''' and Moon Creation) are a special form of vampire created in a rare pool of water existent in only two locations world wide. They were created by witches in 1500BC and the original Luna Bambini is Esther . The Luna Bambini at one point where down to only 2 members of the species left, Esther and Eddie Cullen. After the birth of Christian Wright, Elizabeth Cullen, Sebastian Wright and Addison Wright and the ressurection of Aleksander Balev the species can now be classed as extant in immortal terms. History The Luna Bambini were created by three witches in the year 1500 BC. These witches were extremely powerful and had an influence over the moon. They found two vampires that were travelling from, Persia (modern day Iran). The male, Joseph had a passion for travelling and exploring, and the female, his wife, was Abelena. As humans they had two children, one dying in adolescents and one not making it past three years old. After the heartbreak of losing their children, they never tried again and the origin of their transformation into vampires is unknown. After they became vampires they travelled the old world. During their trek through Italy, the three witches, known as Satanists then, captured the vampire couple and performed many spells and enchantments on them using the moon's power before forcing them to make love in the pool of the cave. Abelena fell heavily pregnant, after losing her first two children, Abelena was extremely grateful to the witches for aiding the creation of her newest child. Joseph was not so forthcoming in allowing the witches to use spells on his pregnant wife. The witches kept the couple in the cave for the entire duration of Abelena’s pregnancy. When the child was finally born she was taken away from her parents and she was not allowed to see them. Abelena was in great emotional pain after the birth of her daughter, because she soon realised the witches never planned on allowing Abelena and her husband to raise their daughter. They did however, grant Abelena’s wish in naming her daughter Esther. Esther grew at an immense rate, during which time the witches tested her in all kinds of ways, leaving scars still prominent to this day on Esther’s body. Abelena and Joseph were forced several times after that to create another child but it was not possible for some unknown reason. When Esther was physically four years old, only two months after her birth, Abelena managed to get through the witches enchantments to see her daughter. Punishment for this was death. The witches burnt Abelena and her husband for disobeying them. They were burnt in front of Esther to show her what would happen if she tried to escape. Esther was held captive until she was physically seven years old. At that time she managed to escape and flee the witches. She survived in the forests and found Grace who raised her; the witches could never find her because of Grace's spells of protection. Years later Esther, now a fully grown adult returned to the cave she was created; seeing there, skeletons of the three witches and many books, spell ingredients and papers. She gathered everything she could and took them away to learn from them. She could not remember much from her early childhood with the witches and these told her all the results the witches had found from their experiments. Apart from the books and paper Esther had, there was one other book that the witches wrote their findings in; this was sent away before their deaths to their fellow witches in the north. It was this book that their descendant, Anne, 3500 years later showed to Eddie Cullen. One thing was very clear, Esther was the catalyst for the creation of Moon Pool children, without her they would not be anymore. Physical Characteristics They are a creature that resembles a vampire, though they were not created in the same way, they are often referred to as vampires as they survive on blood and are immortal. They are born as human and reach full maturity at age two were they resemble a vampire more than a human. 'Reaction to Sunlight:' The Luna Bambini have a very similar reaction to vampires, their skin will sparkle but not at the intensity of a full vampire. At birth the child’s skin will simply glow, becoming more crystallised as they grow until finally sparkling at full maturity. 'Beauty:' Just like vampires, the Luna Bambini and their children are extremely beautiful, somewhat even more alluring than original vampires. The moon pool children need a mate to procreate and so they are vastly more attractive to vampires and humans than any other species. 'Pallor:' The Luna Bambini and their children are born pale and their skin tone does not change as they grow. 'Diet:' The Luna Bambini and their children can only survive on an all blood diet. Even from birth when they mostly resemble a human they will only have blood. The most prefered form of blood is animal blood, this is because the witches that created Esther used the blood of animals in their spells to make sure their creations would have control around humans and would not try to feed from them whilst they experimented. 'Sleep:' They are able to sleep, from birth onwards. As babies they often sleep more often than an adult would. They do not dream but before falling asleep they will see every moment of their life so far. They do not need sleep to survive but sleeping does make the Luna Bambini feel rested and refreshed, often helping them perform better in physically exerting activities. 'Eye Colour:' The eye colour of a moon pool child depends greatly on the parents eye colour as humans. It is random as to which eye colour the child will receive. When hungry the child’s eye colour will be a very prominent form of the colour, a brighter green than possible or a richer brown. When recently fed on animal blood, (the preferred and most natural form of food) there will be a red hint to their eyes. If a moon pool child feeds on human blood their eyes will be turned a solid red colour, much like vampires. They will have lost their original eye colour, although this is redeemable by being cleansed in one of the moon pools. 'Fluids:' The moon pool children are born as human babies, that includes all human functions with their own blood and a beating heart. These human fluids stay the same even at full maturity, their own blood is absorbed by the tissues and the magical properties force the heart to stop beating causing them to fully stop aging after two years. At this point the child will be physically that the age of their youngest parent, much like the hybrids. The fluids inside an adult moon pool child resemble humans, they do not have venom like vampires and although they do not need tears to protect eyes, in great amounts of pain, they can cry. The blood they drink, replaces the blood they lost when they reached maturity. This blood affects their body temperature like cold blooded reptiles in the animal kingdom. They feel various temperatures depending on their environment. Since they are not venomous, they cannot create vampires. 'Physical Change:' As mentioned, they are born as human babies after only two weeks in their mother’s womb. They grow at an extremely fast rate due to their blood diet. They reach full maturity at the age of two years old. At this point they will be the age of their youngest parent and will stop growing all together. Before this point any human change can happen, they may be born with blonde hair and it may become darker by the time they are matured, their hair and finger nails can grow and they grow taller and go through puberty. They cannot grow overweight in comparison to their height because of their all blood diet. They can sleep, before and after maturity, though it is not needed for survival. Most Moon Pool children stop sleeping after maturity. Their skin is soft and warm as a child, as they grow their skin hardens and cools changing them into cold-blooded creatures. Luna Bambini's adjust to their temperatures, for example in snow they will be cold to touch but in the sun they will warm. It is the same when they are recently fed, their body temperature will be that of the blood they intake. Female Luna Bambini do not have a menstrual cycle; they can have children with another Luna Bambini, or any other species as long as they concieve in the moon pool. Abilities and Limitations Much like ordinary vampires, moon pool children are born with abilities that exceed regular humans, as a child, they have advanced mental intelligence; their minds are far more advanced than their bodies. It takes two years for their bodies to catch up to their mind. Moon pool children, at full maturity can run as fast as vampires, they are also as strong. They are vulnerable as children and can be hurt but the older they are and the harder their skin becomes the more indestructible they become. The older they are the faster and stronger they become, they can even become far more powerful than an ordinary vampire, Esther who is three thousand and five hundred years old is vastly stronger and faster than any vampire, her hearing range is also a lot further, as is her sight. 'Immortality:' Moon pool children can be hurt at birth as they resemble a human child; the older they get the harder it is to hurt them on the outside. They can only be burnt to be destroyed, (with very few exceptions, the only known one being Lidiya Balev’s ability), much like vampires. If someone can get close enough to do it as each moon pool child is born with a defensive ability but this ability often doesn’t manifest itself until later in the child’s life, leaving a new born moon pool child extremely vulnerable and in need of protection until it can protect itself. There are only three known true immortal beings (including all other supernatural species) and they are all Luna Bambini, first being Esther, the original Luna Bambini, as an original she cannot be killed, dismembered or burnt and has immunity from Lidiya Balev. The second is Allesandra Cullen, who as a child was burnt alive. Eighty years later she was resurrected using the magic of the moon pool and is now immune to fire or being dismembered, it is unknown is she is immune to Lidiya Balev. The third is Aleksander Balev, who died to Lidiya and brought back one hundred years later at the same time as Allesandra Cullen, he is immune to fire although doesnt share pyrokinesis and cannot be dismembered, it is entirely possible he is immune to Lidiya Balev since the moon pool seems to protect the resurrected from what they died to (e.g. Allesandra and fire). (see Immortality for more info) 'Supernatural abilities:' Every child is born with an ability. How long it takes to manifest depends on the child. They are born with abilities often similar to their parents (if they have any at all) and at least one of their abilities is defensive in nature, whether it is to know when to escape, or a physical shield of protection. Enhancement Esther is now an 'enhanced' Luna Bambini, in the events of Forever Legends she was given the power of an immortal witch, possibly due to the fact Esther can copy abilities or could be the species itself is able to absorb power. She is now immensely more powerful than she was before, only short of controlling Life and Death herself. She is a witch and vampire. Able to perform magic and still be a Luna Bambini Vampire, a paradox of creation. Creation Process For a Luna Bambini to be created the parents must be heterosexual vampires and the mother must have had a child when she was still human, this pregnancy creates an ‘echo’ in the vampires womb when she is transformed, abling the magic of the moon pool to use this in order to change the vampires body to accommodate the Luna Bambini. The parents must vampires, no other combination of species will create a pure Luna Bambini and they must be in one of two places in the world, both are moon pool caves, one off the coast of Brazil on an island named Isle Isabella; the other on the south coast of Italy. There must be a full moon above the opening of the cave for the mother to fall pregnant. It is also confirmed by the Witch Anne, a descendant of the creators of the Luna Bambini, that Esther Josephson, the original moon pool child must be alive in order for any future Luna Bambini to be created. Esther's parents were not able to create another Luna Bambini when influenced by the witches that created Esther, which led the witches to believe only one Luna Bambini can be created by any one vampire couple. However this is proven to be incorrect by Edward and Bella Cullen who successfully conceived a second Luna Bambini child one hundred years after the birth of their first. It is unknown why Abelena and Joseph could not succeed where Edward and Bella did. 'The Moon Pools' The moon pool aids the creation of both the Luna Bambini and their children. They are extremely magical in nature. On a full moon; the moon shines into the cave from an opening above and the reflection of the water makes shapes on the walls and they can appear to be dancing. The walls sparkle as if made of diamonds and the water is the brightest blue possible. The full moon is when the magic is at its strongest, thus aiding the creation of the Luna Bambini only on a full moon. The moon pools are sanctuaries for the Luna Bambini and their children, they are where they feel safe and protected. The magic in the caves can sense when a Luna Bambini or their children are within the cave and the magic has healing properties for the Luna Bambini. The Italy moon pool once healed Lidiya Balev of a broken neck, thus bringing her into consciousness, she would have otherwise lived paralysed for the rest of her life. The moon pool will also cleanse any Luna Bambini that enters it, causing them to glow lightly, this glow has been described as more beautiful than a vampire in the sun, This removes them of any injuries, scars or marks on their bodies. The moon pool also purifies the eyes, should a Luna Bambini have red eyes from feeding on human blood they would return to the colour they were born with. The moon pool cannot cleanse Esther from her scars of the witches, those were done by magic and they are permanently on her skin. The Moon Pool takes longer to purify a child of the Luna Bambini as they are diluted forms of their Moon Pool parent, but it is possible. Location: Isle Isabella off the east coast of Brazil and the south coast of Italy. The moon pools also have resurrection properties. The Italy moon pool successfully resurrected Aleksander Balev and Allesandra Cullen years after their deaths. There are many requirements for a resurrection including a witch, Esther, Life and Death twins and remains of the deceased moon pool child. See Resurrection for full details List of Known Luna Bambini *Esther *Katherine ✝ *Aleksander Balev *Harvey Butler ✝ *Eddie Cullen *Christian Wright *Elizabeth Cullen *Sebastian Wright *Addison Wright *Micah Cullen See Also *Children of the Luna Bambini *Luna Bambini Hybrid Trivia *The creation process (the moon pools) were taken from the tv show H2O: Just Add Water. *The Luna Bambini were created solely to give Edward and Bella another child, many of BNC's readers wanted her to create a son for Edward and Bella and this is what BNC came up with. *There have been many stories written after BNCs trilogy with vampire children inspired by the Luna Bambini, including the Elementals by KleoCullen, and species called Stigram Sanguis Fillis, Lux Lamia and The Bambini Galassia. Category:BNC Category:Luna Bambini Category:Species Category:Complete